Aggravation
by MikariStar
Summary: Akabane is having a bad day.


Akabane is having a bad day.

Aggravation

The fact that he had misplaced his beloved hat signaled the start of a bad day for Akabane. He was always careful to hang his hat, but last night he apparently didn't. He was in a particularly bad mood due to a boring job that went too smoothly for his liking, it was aggravating.

He simply wanted the day to end so that he may start over and hopefully find amusement with the coming of a new day. He remembered having his hat when his house came to view; he remembered having it when he took out his keys. Then when he crossed the living room, he didn't have his hat, though he apparently didn't hang it in the time in between.

The motion was so automatic that his memories played a trick on him, with the assumption that he had placed his beloved hat in its usual place when in fact he had not. Alas, he would have to search for it later, because he was late for a job that held, according to rumors, the wonderful promise of amusing chaos.

Upon opening the door, Akabane went out as usual, not watching his step. His foot came down on something other than the entrance to his house and with mounting dread, very slowly, he looked down.

There it was, flattened under his foot, Akabane's dear hat. Angry with himself that he had allowed the wind to knock the hat off without noticing due to being focus in his disappointment, he picked up the hat. It had been beaten, tossed around and treated badly, even losing a portion, the triangular tare being quite obvious, but it was his dear hat, beloved for all eternity.

Akabane dusted off the hat and placed it atop his head. Now feeling truly ready, he locked the door, not that anyone would dare to venture into his house anyway, and was on his way. The meeting place where he would see the client was just down the street, where he saw Magaruma's truck parked. Akabane quickened his pace down the street, though he couldn't help it but to feel foreboding.

The interactions with the client were quick and the cargo was handed over, along with the details of its destination. The item to be transported was an orange and back butterfly, though as long as they were paid, Magaruma, Himiko and Akabane would not question what was so special about it. The bug was contained in a plain transparent box made of glass.

The butterfly flapped its wings moving from one side of the box to the other, as if searching for a way out. It was mentioned and emphasized that the butterfly had to be transported alive, or else the job would be considered a failure. Thus the three transporters sped away on the truck, towards the destination where they were headed.

There had been no blockades or interceptions yet. But the peace wouldn't last too long. Soon an explosion echoed, as the truck rushed down the less transited streets, and hoping to find that the service after them was as good as he heard, Akabane looked out the back of the truck to see their interceptors.

The men in pursuit of the transporters approached in a car, getting closer and closer to Magaruma's truck. When they were close enough, they seemed to be preparing to jump. Akabane watched their feeble efforts, deciding that they were weaker than he heard and marked them with the J of Dr. Jackal.

The pursers backed off, though Akabane's hat was stolen by the wind once more, being ripped off his head and carried away while Mr. No Breaks continued speeding none stop. Akabane knew he couldn't jump out to get the dear hat and for a brief moment he wondered if this was a sort of cruel karma.

In a bad mood and without his hat, Akabane sat in the back of the truck in silence. So far he had obtained no amusement from this job despite the rumors that brought high expectations. Given the circumstances, lost hat and all, he concluded that this was a mission he was beginning to loathe

The trip continued quietly and peacefully. There were no blockades and no signs of the Get Backers or any other rivaling service bent on taking away the odd cargo they were supposed to transport. Akabane was very bored. This job had promised so much and given so little, this wasn't enough, he wanted more.

Though he wasn't really paying attention, Akabane caught bits and pieces of a conversation between Mr. No Breaks and Lady Poison, in which one inquired if the other was aware of the butterfly's importance and the second replied with a bored sounding, "no."

At least Akabane wasn't the only one who was bored. If this was the way it was going to be, he hoped they would get to their destination soon and finish the delivery. It wasn't an exciting wish, but at least the monotony would be over.

More so, Akabane wished that a certain pair from the recovery service business would appear on the scene. Things were always interesting with Ban and Ginji around and surely this occasion would become entertaining as well if he was granted a chance to test his power.

The foul humored doctor, full of impatience and disappointment, looked at the cargo which lay safely on the truck's back next to where he sat. He wondered, though he didn't really care, why anyone would want such a thing as a butterfly in a glass box, unless the bug itself was transporting a certain secret. That aside, some would think it looked quaint.

With a stifled yawn that she failed to fully hide, Himiko went to the back of the truck. She glanced at Akabane briefly, then looked at the glass box. The butterfly lay still and that worried her, "is it dead?" Surely it couldn't breathe in that glass box, but she assumed that it might not need to if it was that much of a special bug. She picked up the box, the butterfly didn't move, it was dead, that was the reality.

Alas, reality is a mere perception in the eyes of the beholder. Fearing that all the wasted time would be in vain, Himiko opened the glass box, determined to somehow use her perfumes to revive the butterfly, though maybe she was just being stubborn about admitting defeat. Then the butterfly flew away, but the cargo could still be saved.

Himiko tried to catch the butterfly, which exited the truck via the window. She felt frustrated and angry with herself, being tricked by a bug. "I will find it," at Akabane's announcement, Magaruma understood and stopped the truck, much to his annoyance. Then Akabane jumped out and chased the butterfly, but the enemy took it and jumped on a train.

The train tracks outside the city were old and mostly unused, but good enough to become a planned escape route for the men who had just caught up to the transporters. Akabane returned to the truck and they engaged pursuit, going ahead of the train as requested by the doctor. Then he jumped on the tracks, the train speeding towards him, the Jackal stood firm, unmoving.

A well aimed scalpel penetrated the glass of the train's windshield and took out the driver. Then Dr. Jackal went inside from the front, while Lady Poison stormed though the back, searching for the butterfly that would serve to claim victory.

With the cargo recovered and returned alive to its glass box, which no one would open through the remainder of the trip, it was a smooth journey from there on. The destination was reached, the compensation was paid, the job was over, the transporters were dismissed and Akabane swiftly left, his hat could no longer wait.

At the demands of his hungry stomach, Akabane entered a cafe along the way near the area where he lost his hat. Then he saw it, the hat sat upon the head of a man who was engrossed in his task of playing the Xylophone.

With his precious hat once again in his possession, Akabane returned home in a particularly bad mood, vowing never to listen to rumors about promising jobs, especially those who are to satisfy a mere bet, as he later learned, in which the cargo is only a part of the game and otherwise of no real value. One thing he couldn't decide was if the worse day of the week had been today or yesterday.

Akabane entered his house, closed the door, hung his hat, patting it lightly as if to assure himself it was really there. Then went to take a shower, coming out soon after in the mood to do nothing but sleep. Sadly, the amusement he had received from his latest mission was zero.

End

Disclaimer, I don't own Get Backets. This is my first none reader insert Get Backers fanfic (the reader inserts are available at Pirates Board and Lunaescence). Did you notice that each paragraph ends with a word beginning with each letter of the alphabet? This was really just a random writing exercise to amuse myself, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
